Administrative Core The IPCAVD Administrative Core will serve to coordinate all scientific and administrative activities of the Duke IPCAVD, ensuring that the Projects and Cores function well together. A primary activity of the Core will be monitoring IPCAVD progress relative to milestones and measuring this progress against available funding to ensure resources are used efficiently. The Core will coordinate the effort of an External Advisory Committee (EAC) that will review the progress of the Projects and Cores and provide critical guidance for the Program's direction. Core staff are part of a highly experienced and integrated management team, which will enable immediate start-up and rapid progress. This teamwork will accelerate advancement toward the Program's goals, thus maximizing the opportunities to positively impact HIV-1 vaccine research in humans. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are as follows. Aim 1. Provide overall IPCAVD management, coordination and supervision of the Program. Aim 2. Ensure timely financial accounting and reporting. Aim 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional, state, and federal research and CGMP guidelines. Aim 4. Develop and implement an IPCAVD communication, publication, and data sharing plan. Aim 5. Provide statistical support for all data analyses. The IPCAVD Administrative Core will facilitate the successful integration of Project 1, Project 2, and the Animal Models Core to support the overall Program goal to develop two mRNA clinical trials materials for testing in a Phase 1 clinical trial in year 5. As an optimally functioning Core, it will support development of nucleoside- modified mRNAs an important new HIV-1 vaccine platform that potentially can transform the HIV-1 vaccine field by providing immunogens to initiate bnAb lineages and induce durable immune responses.